


Arya

by Moe89



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>"E' incredibile quanto valore abbia un nome. Il rispetto o la disgrazia che esso può portare."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arya

**_Arya_ **

 

E' incredibile quanto valore abbia un nome. Il rispetto o la disgrazia che esso può portare. Di nomi tu ne hai avuti molti; sei nata come "Stark", dal cuore di ghiaccio ed i denti aguzzi del lupo, cresciuta come "mocciosa, peste", troppo sfacciata, troppo troppo mascolina, troppo te stessa. Con la morte di tuo padre sei diventata "Arry", un nome povero, maschile, sporcato dal fango che hai sotto le unghie. Perfetto per non essere visti.

Quando hai perso "Arry" hai avuto paura, per un attimo solo però, perchè sei coraggiosa tu; con spavalderia e sicurezza hai accettato "ragazzino" , più un appellativo che un nome vero e proprio. "Ragazzino" era astuto, freddo, arrabbiato con il suo padrone per il nome che porta: "Lannister"; come chi ti rubò l'infanzia e la testa di tuo padre.

Per il tempo di un sussurro fosti "Milady" e lo odiasti, perchè ogni volta che lo sentivi il tuo cuore batteva più forte e le mani ti sudavano. Non per il nome in sè, ma per chi lo pronunciava.

Sei finita nel sangue ed il sangue ti ha battezzato "Nessuno". Un nome che elima tutti gli altri, che ti calza a pennello, come una seconda pelle. Sei diventata così tante persone, hai cambiato nome così tante volte, che hai dimenticato quello che ti ha accompagnata per tutta la vita: " _Arya"._


End file.
